Whatever It Takes
by Megan-taichou
Summary: What will Touma do when Mika threatens divorce?


Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, any of the characters or the song which is "Whatever It Takes" from Lifehouse. I just claim the idea for this.

To-To-chan is Ryuichi's nickname for Touma and Piko is the nickname for Noriko, Ryu is of course Ryuichi. 

It took a lot to shock Touma Seguchi, but the day his wife's lawyer pranced into his office at NG Pro at 9 in the morning and handed him a stack of papers and then preceeded to tell him to sign them and send them back to his office, he was throughly shocked. Glancing through them Touma was horrified to find that the papers were divorce papers... already signed by Mika. 

_"Why would Mika do this? Is she this unhappy? Why didn't I notice before. Oh god what am I supposed to do to make this right?" _Touma thought. As these and many other confused thoughts ran through Touma's head, he decided he would go down into the basement area of NG where he had a grand piano stored. Playing the piano was one of the few passions in his life and normally it helped him sort out his life and hopefully it would help him understand how his life had gotten destroyed. 

Three hours later, Touma came out of the dimly lit room but instead of returning to his office he walked into one of the recording studios that was empty and sat at his synthesizer. Later when Ryuichi Sakuma came to look for his missing best friend, he was startled to discover him in the studio sitting before his synthesizer, pencil nestled behind his ear, notebook and music sheets sitting to his right and his hands poised over the keys. Touma's teal eyes shot up to look at Ryuichi's when he opened the door.

"To-To-chan, what are you doing in here?" Ryuichi asked, coming in and closing the door.

"I'm writing a song for Nittle Grasper. Do you think that you can learn this before the concert tonight?" Touma asked, holding the sheet of lyrics out to Ryuichi. 

"To-To-chan, you should have told Piko and I you were writing a song, we would have helped you...To-To, this is beautiful. Did you write it for someone?" Ryuichi asked looking up from the sheet to Touma's face.

" I wrote it for Mika. Can you learn it for the concert? I want to play it for her. She said she would come." Touma said looking everywhere but at Ryuichi.

"I'm sure I can but I'll have to talk to Piko to be sure. Touma did you and Mika get into a fight or something?" Ryuichi asked, letting his childish persona drop completely as he saw the anguish and unshed tears in his best friend's eyes.

"Mika gave me divorce papers today, " Touma admitted, letting his hands fall from the synthesizer only to land in his lap.

"Touma. I'm sorry. What happened?" Ryuichi inquired, walking to stand next to Touma and wrapping his arms around him. 

"I didn't cheat if that's what your asking. I wouldn't do that to her. Whether people believe it or not I do love her. I believe, no actually I know, it's because of my behavior towards Eiri-san. I know I shouldn't act that way towards him, but I can't help it. It's my fault his life turned out the way it did." Touma said burying his head in his hands as best he could.

"Touma, no matter what happened in the past, Eiri-san has Shu-chan now and Shu-chan is making him better. He'll be fine. Touma look at me," Ryuichi commanded tilting Touma's head up, "Right now you need to focus on fixing this and keeping your marriage from falling apart or else your going to lose Mika forever, and you won't be able to handle that," Ryuichi said pulling back slightly and lightly kissing Touma's forehead. "Don't worry, I'll talk to Piko. It won't be easy but we will be ready for the concert tonight." Ryuichi told him smiling and turning to a leave with a quick wave.

"Thank you Ryu." Touma said after taking a deep breath and releasing it he stood, gathered his material, saved his music, and left to return to his office, feeling a whole lot better. 

Later that night, Touma, Ryuichi, and Piko were backstage at Zepp Tokyo, preparing to go onstage.

"Touma, I got the song down packed! I can't wait to perform it. It really is beautiful. Oh by the way I called Mika earlier and she said for sure she was coming, just this last time. I hope this works, good luck." Piko exclaimed flashing a peace sign.

"Yeah, I hope it does to." Touma said following Ryuichi onstage.

Nittle Grasper was almost done with their set when they announced that they would be revealing a new song.

"Okay everyone you ready for our new song? It's called "Whatever It Takes" and our own cute little blonde wrote it. I call him To-To-chan but most people now him by his feared name Touma Seguchi! Actually this song is dedicated to his beautiful wife Mika. He wrote this specially for you so give it a chance." Ryuichi said, before grabbing the mike and beginning to sing:

**A strangled smile fell from your face**

**It kills me that I hurt you this way**

**The worst part is that I didn't even know **

**Now there's a million reasons for you to go**

**But if you can find a reason to stay**

**I'll do whatever it takes**

**To turn this around**

**I know what's at stake**

**I know that I've let you down**

**And if you give me a chance**

**Believe that I can change**

**I'll keep us together whatever it takes**

**She said "If we're gonna make this work**

**You gotta let me inside even though it hurts**

**Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"**

**She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be**

**You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"**

**I'll do whatever it takes **

**To turn this around**

**I know what's at stake**

**I know that I've let you down**

**And if you give me a chance **

**And give me a break**

**I'll keep us together, I know you deserver much better**

**But remember the time I told you the way that I felt**

**That I'd be lost without you and never find myself**

**Let's hold onto each other, above everything else**

**Start over, Start over**

**I'll do whatever it takes **

**To turn this around**

**I know what's at stake**

**I know that I've let you down**

**And if you give me a chance**

**And believe that I can change**

**I'll keep us together whatever it takes**

When the last chords of the song finished the crowd was silent for a few seconds before they began to scream for more. It was obvious that the song was going to be an instant hit. As Ryuichi, Touma and Piko returned backstage, their eyes immediately veered to the brunet woman leaning against a wall staring at Touma. The hopefully not-soon-to-be Mika Seguchi approached Touma and pulled him into the nearest dressing room

Once inside Mika turned to Touma and asked "Touma did you really write that song?" 

"Ryuichi wouldn't lie to an entire audience Mika. He wouldn't do that if I begged him." Touma said sitting down in one of the chairs as gracefully as he could considering the situation.

"Did you really write it for me?" Mika asked looking Touma in the eyes.

"Yes I did. I was afraid I was going to lose you and I just wanted to let you know how I felt before I signed the papers." Touma said looking away.

"If you don't want a divorce then why would you sign the papers?" Mika asked stepping closer to Touma.

"I just wanted you to be happy. I figured that if you weren't happy with me then I should do everything in my power to make it better. I'm sorry I never realized that you were unhappy, but I hope you do find happiness. Even if it's not with me." Touma said, trying not to let the tears fall.

"Touma, you said that if I gave you a chance and believed that you could change you would keep us together. Were those words empty. Did you mean any of them?" Mika asked glaring at Touma.

"I meant every word of that song Mika. I just couldn't find a way to say it to you." Touma whispered, wringing his hands.

"Then you better make good on that song." Mika said.

Ten minutes after Touma and Mika had entered the room, Ryuichi and Piko opened the door only to see the still married couple, with Mika sitting on Touma's lap, kissing.

"Maybe we should leave them alone." Piko stated, closing the door quietly and pulling Ryu with her.

"Well that's wonderful na-no-da. Now I just need a boyfriend and all the members of Nittle Grasper will be happy. I wonder if Mika's brother is still single. He was kinda cute." Ryu said balancing Kumagoro on his head and skipping away.

Owari

Thank you for reading this. This is my first Gravitation fanfic but I'm working on another. Well I might continue this as a series if anyone wants me to. This song is very personal to me because my brother loved Lifehouse before he died in September. If you don't like it get over it. Oh and if you didn't notice, in the part where Ryu comes in to talk to Touma, I was trying to make him get serious slowly, as he realized that the situation was serious. Let me know if it worked. Thank you again and review.


End file.
